На вкус и цвет
by Geust
Summary: По заявке Glee Kink Т3-31. Фурт.


- Я тут посижу, - объявил Финн. И, не дожидаясь разрешения, сел на ковер возле туалетного столика Курта.

- Ну посиди, - запоздало ответил Курт, скашивая на него удивленный взгляд, но не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

Минут пять, если не дольше, Финн с любопытством и некоторой озадаченностью смотрел на забавные гримасы Курта, которых тот наверняка не замечал, пока наносил все свои средства «для красоты и здоровья» – на глаза, на лицо, на шею – все из разных коробочек и флакончиков.

- Сколько тебя знаю, - начал Финн наконец, облокачиваясь на туалетный столик, - никогда не решался спросить…

Курт вопросительно выгнул шею в его сторону, но взгляд его оставался в зеркале.

- …зачем тебе это?

- Что именно из _этого_? – переспросил Курт, одними ресницами указывая на артиллерию баночек-флакончиков.

- Всё! У мамы меньше кремов и всяких таких штук, чем у тебя.

- Эту проблему мы решим… - пробормотал Курт, тщательно впечатывая какую-то кремовую грязь в лицо.

- Нет, я не о том, что у нее мало, а о том, что у тебя много! Ну зачем?

Курт промокнул салфеткой излишки грязи и наконец обернулся к Финну.

- Хочу выглядеть красиво во гробе, когда умру молодым, - сказал он без тени иронии.

Финн знал, что он шутит, но никак не мог привыкнуть к его черному юмору. Курт добавил эффекта своим фирменным жутковатым смешком. Финна передернуло.

- Да ну, - сказал он. – По-моему, ты слишком заморачиваешься на внешность. Вот что тут, например. – Он повернул этикеткой к себе одну из коробок. – Антивозрастное. Какое «анти»! Тебе всего восемнадцать!

- Это тебе _всего_ восемнадцать, - поправил его Курт, едва заметно сводя брови. – А мне _целых_ девятнадцать. И знаешь, что будет дальше? – Он устрашающе округлил глаза.

Финн пожал плечами.

- Двадцать! – И Курт шлепнул своей кремовой грязью Финну на нос. Финн схватился за салфетку и принялся тереть ей нос. Грязь пахла персиками и миндалем.

- А я тебе говорю, фигней страдаешь, - проворчал он. – Ты и так… - он метко кинул салфетку в мусорную корзину с другой стороны столика, - …очень красивый.

Курт открыл рот и громко закрыл банку с кремом. Слабый свист вырвался из него вместе с выдохом. Он готов был воскликнуть что-то вроде «О боже, Финн», но вместо этого строго сказал:

- Вовсе нет.

- Вовсе да.

- И никогда не был.

- Сколько я тебя знаю, - просто и настойчиво ответил Финн. – И совсем не поэтому. – Он кивнул на туалетный столик.

Курт недоверчиво прищурился и облокотился на столик, подперев голову рукой.

- Интересно выслушать мнение эксперта по красоте.

- Я не умею говорить комплименты, - сказал Финн. – Я с девчонками-то теряюсь. Так что если ты будешь меня спрашивать, я скажу какую-нибудь чушь, ты рассердишься, и всё будет плохо.

- Тогда не говори комплименты.

«Ага, ну вот, уже всё плохо», - подумал Финн. Лучше говорить правду. И он заговорил.

- У тебя красивые глаза. Сколько лет тебя знаю, столько пытаюсь угадать, какого они цвета. Это интересно. Я слышал, девчонки даже спорили…

- И кто победил? – едва слышно просипел Курт.

- Пришла Лорен и сказала, что они все дуры и в тебя влюбились, так что я не знаю. Кстати, она держит твое фото у себя в шкафчике, но сверху для отвода глаз приклеен ДиКаприо с пририсованными гитлеровскими усами. Пак ее запалил.

Курт беззвучно рассмеялся.

- У тебя маленькие руки. Это необычно. Ведь ты совсем не маленький. Если не сравнивать со мной, конечно, но со мной всех бесполезно сравнивать…И я всегда думал: вот ведь странно, ты с десяти лет ковыряешься в автомобилях, можешь всякую сложную работу там делать, но у тебя такие маленькие руки, они ведь так и не вырастут в большие? Не то что это плохо. Это хорошо!

Курт спал с лица и виновато посмотрел на свои руки.

- Ты всегда грустно улыбаешься. Даже когда тебе весело. Как будто знаешь что-то, чего никто не знает, и это заставляет тебя грустить. Это грустно, но не потому что грустно, а потому что тоже красиво… Хотя подожди, здесь я запутался… Нет, это красиво, всё верно.

Кажется, Курт перестал дышать.

- Иногда ты так поешь, будто рассказываешь целую историю. На тебя здорово смотреть. Даже если песня скучная – а ты выбираешь иногда такие скучные песни…

- Но-но!

- …все равно получается здорово. Но это, наверное, не про красоту уже. Еще я могу сказать – и это лично мое профессиональное спортивное мнение, а не что-нибудь там… такое-эдакое, - что у тебя хорошая фигура, да. Ты не костлявый, не толстый, и не качок. Девчонкам …

- …такие нравятся?

- Да! – Финн рассмеялся. – Точно!

Курт тоже попытался выдавать легкий смех, но вышел опять его жуткий смешок.

- Вот! – воскликнул Финн. – Это тоже здорово! Пугающе-здорово.

Курт зажал рот рукой, продолжая улыбаться.

- Ты такой классный, чувак, - искренне сказал Финн. – Тебе _всё это_ не нужно.

Если бы в его словах была хоть толика влюбленности, Курт, не раздумывая, вырвал бы себе сердце и вручил Финну прямо в руки, - свежее, горячее и в липкой густой крови.

Финн широко улыбался, глядя на него. Дурак эдакий.

- Тем более, - добавил он, - я не понимаю вещей, которые _пахнут как еда_, но при этом _не еда_.

Грудная клетка Курта, готовая выронить сердце, с треском захлопнулась.

- Что? – переспросил он.

- Твои штуки, - сказал Финн, рукой обводя флакончики-коробочки на туалетном столике. – И еще те, которые в ванной. Они пахнут как еда.

Курт с шутливой угрозой скрестил руки на груди.

- О чем вы говорите, дорогой мой Финн Хадсон! Ни один из этих косметических продуктов не пахнет ни котлетами, ни чипсами!

- Хы-хы-хы. Нет, конечно. Они просто вкусно пахнут. Не знаю, как ты терпишь, когда им пользуешься. Их же хочется _съесть_. Пробуждают аппетит.

- У тебя что угодно его пробуждает…

Финн открыл ближайшую баночку и понюхал.

- Ну вот, пахнет как мамино рождественское печенье. Да?

Он протянул баночку Курту. Тот осторожно принюхался.

- Имбирем?.. Совсем чуть-чуть. Какой у тебя нюх, Финн! Осенью пойдем с тобой за трюфелями.

- За чем?..

- Грибы такие. Очень редкие…

- За грибами? Окей!

- Забей.

Курт набрал на палец крем из имбирной баночки и намазал тыльную сторону ладони. Помахал ей перед носом.

- Но на руке совсем не пахнет. Смотри, - он протянул руку Финну. – Поэтому и не хочется… Ты что делаешь, дурная башка!

Финн лизнул его руку, честное слово. Разок. Затем другой. Осторожно. Видимо, надеясь, что то, что съедобно пахнет, не обманет и вкусом. Третий раз он лизнул уже настойчиво, будто намеревался собрать ухоженную кожу на руке Курта в мерзкие складочки.

Курт вскочил, прижимая влажную руку к себе.

- Финн, это отвратительно! – воскликнул он.

- С кремом – да, - невозмутимо ответил Финн, поднимаясь с пола. – Без крема очень даже ничего.

И ухмыльнулся.

Определенно, он был далеко не так наивен и прост, как считали его девочки. Определенно, он стал взрослее. В некоторых смыслах. Определенно, Курта это пугало.

Романтическая эйфория, вызванная потоком Финновых комплиментов, приобрела другой, неприятный оттенок. Будто только что все было золотисто-белым, и вдруг кто-то вылил ведро с мутной водой.

Финн понял, что допустил непозволительную вольность, перегнул палку, напугал и, что хуже всего, разочаровал. Лихая ухмылка сползла с его лица. Он не знал, просить ли прощения, и как, и за что: извини, что мне показалось это забавным – лизнуть твою руку – ну нелепо же; а мама всегда учила, что надо быть честным – с самим собой – и тогда ты будешь честен с другими.

- Это всё правда, - сказал он.

- Про невкусный крем?

- Про всё остальное.

Курт держался от него на расстоянии, далеком для удара, и не собирался его сокращать. В этом был и плюс, и минус. Финн посмотрел на него исподлобья, нерешительно. Наверное, со стороны он выглядел виновато.

- Иногда твои действия меня настораживают, - сказал Курт. – И я не знаю, считать ли их следствием твоей глупости, твоего спонтанного сознания, или твоих подсознательных импульсов, вызванных…

- Друг, - прервал его Финн, - я понял про глупость, но если ты будешь продолжать, я почувствую себя не просто глупым, а прямо-таки дебилом.

Кажется, Курт смягчился.

- Не пугай меня тем, чего я не могу понять, - сказал он.

- Я сам не могу понять, веришь, нет, - пробормотал Финн, глядя на ковер.

Но. Надо было быть честным. И он поднял голову. И не побоялся смотреть Курту в глаза. Который, в свою очередь, никому и никогда не боялся смотреть в глаза. Этот человек, наверное, смерть переглядит, если захочет. Разве Финн может его напугать.

В доказательство своих благих намерений и безоговорочной капитуляции он развел руки.

- Можно?..

Курт недоверчиво задумался. Вздохнул. Махнул рукой.

- Всегда.

И обнял первым. Финну оставалось только закрыть объятия у него на спине, и они были такие легкие, и от них вкусно пахло. Или это называлось «приятно пахло», или даже «красиво пахло»? Фруктовый запах от крема на щеках, мятный – от волос, холодный цветочный – от скул и шеи, имбирный – от рук, и слабый запах химического свойства – от одежды (это кондиционер, одежда Финна после стирки пахла также, но куда меньше сохраняла этот запах… ну потому что куда реже стиралась, чего греха таить); и был еще один оттенок, который сводил все остальные воедино, - его Финн точно не мог определить, поэтому считал его личным-специальным запахом Курта; и каждый из этих запахов наверняка имел свой вкус… Ну да, ну да, Финну было не пять лет, он прекрасно знал, что все эти сладко пахнущие кремы, бальзамы, кондиционеры, духи, туалетные воды, гели и прочая на вкус были совершенно отвратительны и абсолютно несъедобны. Потому что именно в пять лет, прельстившись запахом маминого туалетного столика, он впервые попробовал. И долго плевался. Но не признавался. До сих пор. Особенно в том, что все еще верил, что то, что вкусно пахнет, должно быть вкусным… ну хотя бы что-нибудь из этого _должно быть_.

- Финн, - сурово прошептал Курт ему на ухо, - чудовище ты такое, перестань облизываться! Иди уже сожри что-нибудь! – И отстранился, с негодованием качая головой.

- А ты перестань вкусно пахнуть!

Не, ну в самом деле.

- Ах, так.

Курт развернулся к туалетному столику, пробежался по нему пальцами, вцепился в какой-то сиреневый длинный флакон, брызнул из него себе на обе ладони и прижал их к щекам Финна.

Холодный цветочный запах. Лаванда или какая-нибудь там сирень.

- Теперь мы пахнем одинаково, - довольно кивнул Курт, опуская руки, - так что иди… и загрызи себя, Финн Хадсон!

Решил, он хитрый и находчивый. А вот и нет! Это же цветы, а не еда. К цветам никакого интереса у Финна не было.

- Неа, невкусно, - ухмыльнулся он. Пора бы уже и на кухню, в самом деле.

А Курт мог дальше ковыряться в своих штуках «для красоты и здоровья». Но, прежде чем уйти, Финн успел лизнуть его шею и получил увесистый удар по спине.

- Это еще что значит? – возмущенно воскликнул Курт, скрещивая руки на груди.

- Что в голодное время сойдут и цветочки, - ответил Финн, сохраняя самое невинное выражение лица, на которое только был способен. – В голодное-голодное время.


End file.
